


And Eve was Weak

by iwachans



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Bars and Pubs, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Some violence?, basically you think you know demons?, but shuichi is still a detective bc i wanted him to be, death mentions, non hpa, now you dont, shuichi has anxiety, very loose rules on demons/ angels/ etc, when i say angst i INTEND on HEAVY ANGST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: It felt like the entire city was holding its breath, anticipating the welcoming of something beyond its control.(hopefully) to be updated at least once a week.





	And Eve was Weak

**Author's Note:**

> HI i wrote this because of a weird dream where the phrase in the title was the only thing i could remember. it was weird! im not even religious! 
> 
> this is the first time i've ever started a fic thats already planned out, i just need to actually sit down and write it hA
> 
> i want to say the first two/three chapters will be more of shuichi and ouma bonding until it gets to the angsty stuff. enjoy your (somewhat) fluff while you can babes

   The cold nipped at the nape of Shuichi’s neck, slightly exposed and unprotected despite the dark blue turtleneck he wore. He pulled up the collar of the sweater and adjusted his coat, golden eyes scanning the brilliantly lit streets, characteristic of the bustling city of Tokyo he had still not grown accustomed to. 

   Neon signs blinked, advertising various bars and restaurants. Mannequins struck poses in the windows of fashion outlets, modeling clothes worth more than a month of Shuichi’s rent. The trees were still adorned with christmas lights, flashing red, green, blue, white impatiently, as if they were waiting to be taken down after being forgotten three weeks after Christmas had come and gone. Flurries of snow danced in the air and melted as they hit the ground. 

   It was oddly quiet, especially for such a major city, even though it was only about 9:30 or so in the evening. People were about, heading their own ways, but the usual clatter was replaced with the wind’s whisper; it was just the slightest bit disturbing. It felt like the entire city, while still going through daily life, was holding its breath, anticipating the welcoming of something beyond its control. 

 

Nevertheless, Tokyo was as beautiful as it was when Shuichi first arrived at the police detective agency, when his uncle invited him to study under his wing a summer ago. 

 

`Shuichi, lost in his thoughts, halted in his tracks and stared up at the sign of the dingy bar he was looking for. 

 

_ The Stray Sheep.  _

 

    A little bell chimed cutely as he entered the establishment. It wasn’t the most lavish bar out there; the cherry red booths were obviously worn and were tearing, and the lights were yellow, some faintly flickering as they attempted to burn for just a little while longer. A flock of men were gambling in the corner and argued over their bets and winnings; a jukebox sat in the corner of the bar, playing a song he faintly made out as  _ Sukiyaki  _ by Kyu Sakamoto.

 

He saw a head of blond hair swivel around, and recognized Kaede, who beamed and waved at him, as well as Tsumugi behind the counter. 

 

It wasn’t the best bar he’d seen, Shuichi affirmed, but it felt like home. 

 

He slid into a barstool in front of Tsumugi. Kaede sat into the seat to his right. Tsumugi smiled sweetly at him and readjusted her glasses.

 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite regular,” Tsumugi said. “How have things been at the office?”

 

He sighed and slumped in his seat as he fidgeted with his nails. 

“Not too good,” He confessed. “We had another murder this week. The victim was only twenty three, only a year younger than me. The look on her face… she looked so scared.”

 

He shook his head and quickly changed the topic. Tsumugi slid his usual- a rum & cola, and they continued chatting idly. Kaede mused about getting a piano for the Stray Sheep (to liven up her waitressing life, she claimed) and Tsumugi excitedly gave the details for her latest cosplay she was working on. 

 

“Tsumugi convinced me to cosplay for the next convention this month. I’m going as Sailor Moon, and it’s a lot more fun than you’d think!” Kaede said. “You should give it a try, Shuichi!”

 

“Come on, Shuichi, cosplaying is fun! I know the perfect character for you, too! He’s the protagonist, and he forms a group called SEES so he can-”

 

“Tsumugi, I’m not cosplaying. I’ve already told you a thousand times.”

 

The woman whined irritably behind the counter as Kaede laughed cheerfully. Shuichi’s attention, however, is caught by an uproar from the gambling table. The crowd of men disperse, angry and empty handed, and leave behind a single man, who sat and eagerly counted his winnings. 

 

He noticed Shuichi’s gaze, and his bright violet eyes met Shuichi’s. The man jerked his head back and slumped over; he clutched his chest as if the wind was knocked out of him, and his head pounded furiously. 

 

Kaede put her hand on his shoulder out of concern. “Woah, Shuichi?! Are you okay?!”

 

The pain subsided as quickly as it came. Shuichi straightened his back and took a long sip from his glass. 

 

He glanced behind himself in the direction of the man again, who was back to counting his bets. Kaede followed his gaze and looked at him too, then lowered her voice and spoke again.

 

“Do you know him?”

 

“No, I’ve never seen him before in my life,” Shuichi said, then stole another glance. “But I feel like I know him from somewhere.”

 

“He’s not a patron here,” Tsumugi interjected. “He showed up only five minutes or so before you, then began playing at the table. Never seen him before now.”

 

Shuichi hummed, and decided to push the thought down. This night was meant to lift at least some of the weight off his shoulders, he was going to enjoy it with his friends, dammit.

 

“So, Tsumugi,” He said, changing the topic again. “What’s this character you want me to cosplay from again?”

 

Tsumugi’s eyes glittered behind her glasses, and launched into an excited rant while she mixed drinks.

  
  


   The night flew by in an instant; when Shuichi checked the clock, he was greeted with ‘1:43 AM’ on his phone screen. Maki had come to pick up Kaede around midnight after her shift ended, leaving Shuichi and Tsumugi. The conversation slowed to a trickle as Tsumugi had to dart back and forth across the counter and attended to other customers. Not that he minded much, it gave him more time to think. 

 

He heard someone shuffle into the seat to his left, and the sensation of someone blowing gentle air into his ear startled him. He caught himself before he could fall out of his stool and turned to face the perpetrator, who laughed incessantly. 

 

“O-oh man! I didn’t think it would be- pfft- be that easy to scare you!” The man spoke in between bursts of laughter. Shuichi’s heart crawled into his throat. 

 

His eyes ran over locks of dark hair, dyed purple at the ends, a rounded face, and a mischievous grin. The man stopped laughing after a moment and their eyes locked once more.

 

Shuichi’s brain was flooded with images that flickered rapidly before him. They were all blurry, and he was unable to make out any of the images except for one: 

A shining, golden apple falling to the ground, a large bite taken out of it. 

 

The picture left his mind, and he shook his head to clear his head. The man smiled, this time not quite mischievous, but more warm and kind. 

 

“Well, you’re definitely interesting.” He remarked. “Hopefully you’ll entertain me more than some of the other people I’ve played with tonight.” 

 

“So what brings you here? Broken heart? Interested in liver failure? Or,” He gasped and threw a hand in front of his mouth. “Are you on the lam? Am I speaking to a criminal right now? Oh, how exciting!” 

 

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at the man’s antics. He looked  _ and  _ behaved nothing like an adult. Was this guy for real? 

 

“Oooh, lemme guess- You saw a murder and want to drink your problems away!”   
  


Shuichi flinched but attempted to play it off by reaching for his drink. It was empty, so he stuck to fidgeting, this time deciding to adjust his collar and nodded slowly. The other man looked surprised for a brief moment and cleared his throat.

 

“Didn’t expect to hit the nail on the head,” He mumbled. “Okay, how about I buy you a drink and you can tell me about yourself,  _ sweetheart.”  _ He clicked his tongue playfully and waved Tsumugi over. She gave Shuichi a look of confusion and placed another round of drinks in front of the pair before darting off again. 

 

“Sweetheart? What-”

 

“Aaaanyways, let’s play a game! How about…” The mystery man tapped his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Ooh, two truths and a lie! Here, I’ll start. I work for a secret criminal organization, I’m the rich CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the country, and my name is Kokichi Ouma!”

 

Shuichi could already feel the migraine coming on from the exchange.

 

“I don't… think you understand how this game works. You told me two lies.”

 

“Oh? I did? Please explain to me then, Mr. Detective.”

 

“I… If you  _ were  _ apart of a criminal organization, you wouldn’t just tell strangers. And if you were a CEO you could be drinking at a much fancier bar.”

 

Ouma smirked. “Looks like you got me! Pro liar Kokichi Ouma at your service.” He pretended to bow in his seat and Shuichi laughed.

 

“Okay, now it’s your turn!”

 

“Huh? O-oh, right. My name is Shuichi Saihara, I love to gossip and I work as a detective.”

 

Kokichi hummed. “You’re not called Shuichi, are you?”

 

Shuichi deadpanned.

 

“Kidding, kidding! You don’t look like the type to gossip, anyways. So what’s it like being a detective?”

 

“Ah, well…”

 

   Shuichi began explaining his work and Kokichi pitched in with enthusiastic comments. Eventually the conversation escalated from work to personal life, how they grew up, their interests, and the drinks kept coming until they began laughing and bantering like old friends. He couldn’t explain it, but something about Kokichi, or maybe the drinks, caused him to open up easier than usual. 

It was like he had known him forever.

 

* * *

 

Shuichi’s eyes shot open as his front door squeaked open. He scrambled up, searching around his bedroom frantically. The alarm clock next to him read 3:57 AM in bold red numbers. His heart sank. 

 

Someone was trying to get into his apartment. He didn’t even remember going home. He didn’t remember even leaving the bar. What happened? What was he doing? His head pounded with the blossoming of a hangover, and he quickly scanned his room for a weapon. Then he froze.

 

Kokichi Ouma stirred in the bed beside him and raised his head.

 

“Shuichi…? What’s wrong?”

 

Oh god did he have a one night stand with a stranger, he let a stranger into his home oh god what’s going on, how drunk was he last night god he was so, so  _ so stupid- _

 

A light shone through the crack in the door. He was so incredibly fucked.

 

Kokichi noticed and realized the direness of the situation. He climbed out of bed (clothed, thank  _ God,  _  Shuichi thought.) and mouthed  _ I got this.  _ Before Shuichi could stop him, he tiptoed towards the door and tugged it open gently and shut it behind him.

 

Shuichi sat alone in the dark, straining for any sound. It felt like an eternity, and his mind swam with fear. His hands began to fidget again, and he trembled. He tried to take slow, deep breaths, but his heart raced at a million miles an hour. The only sound in the room were his ragged, terrified breaths. He uttered a silent prayer,  _ please let Kokichi be okay. _

 

A gunshot resounded through the apartment and Shuichi let out a horrified scream. He covered his ears and shut his eyes, and braced himself to be killed. This was it, his short twenty four years on earth were over in an instant.

 

The door opened and he jumped and scooted backwards on his bed until his back hit the headboard. He whimpered, eyes still shut tight.

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” A voice cooed in his ear. “You’re okay, no one will hurt you.”

 

His eyes shot open and he saw Kokichi. Shuichi’s breath hitched, and he uttered a low sob. Kokichi wrapped his arms around him and shushed him quietly, soothing him with sweet words and reassurances that he was safe. 

 

Shuichi began to slip back into unconsciousness.

 

As his vision blurred and his mind shut out everything around him, he could have sworn he heard Kokichi whisper as he smiled with newfound sweetness.

 

“...zekiel. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> my brain during writing: ah yes. this is very nice. I am very eloquent i am a poetic genuis  
> whats actually on the page: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shuichi gay
> 
> I named the bar the stray sheep for two reasons: symbolism and a reference to one of my favorite games. tbh a lot of this chapter has a lot of references. if you get all of them, go you man.
> 
> also people forget tsumugis part time drink mixing job in game. what the fuck. how did she manage to do that. isnt that illegal
> 
> it is finals week. i have an assignment due tomorrow. i am dead. 
> 
> come yell at me about oumasai/ kaemaki @ mochipups on instagram or @ mochipuppies on tumblr <3


End file.
